Rated M for Many Reasons
by SeddieBenett
Summary: Yeah. Who wouldn't like to enter the dark corners of my filthy mind? No judgement here. As the title suggests... rated M for MANY reasons. Series of One-Shots (ideas/suggestions for one-shot stories are welcomed and encouraged)
1. Sparly

**RATED 'M' FOR MANY REASONS**

_Sparly - Spencer and Carly_

* * *

I had gotten home from a normal day at school, dumped my backpack in the kitchen as I usually did and went to watch a little TV on the couch in the living room.

There was nothing worthwhile to watch so I switched it off and went to see if Spencer was in his room. Opening the door slowly I heard some muffled moaning coming from the double bed right in the centre of the room. I hadn't been in my big brother's bedroom before.

Every other time happened either in my own bed, the shower or the couch. Yeah, the couch that my best friends sat on when they came over unannounced.

But there I was, standing by the bed and watching him jerk-off under the bed-sheets. It looked like he was enjoying it a little too much. His face appeared and the sweat made his hair stick to it. I wondered how long he'd been going for. He smirked as if he was proud of his accomplishment.

I knelt on the squishy mattress and crawled over to him. Just like every other time.

Our first time was embarrassing and messy. But as we practiced, we got better and better. This time would be perfect.

Removing my shirt and skirt slowly, revealing my lack of underwear today for some reason, made Spencer's eyes widen and his tongue stick out as he panted like an over-excited dog.

"Carly," he whispered.

I didn't answer but let him grab my waist and pull me down under the covers. Beneath the sheets where no one could find us... we were just... us. Just us.

My fingers stroked his cock slowly, until he straddled my hips and pushed his way inside my tight pussy and pounded me just like always. I gripped the sheets around us and cried as we made love that night. Tears drizzled down my face and he kissed them away gently, creating a rhythm with our bodies.

Beneath the bed-sheets.

We panted, we came, we sweated... he swore he would always be there to protect me. As Spencer kissed me, I felt my whole perfect world come crashing down around me. My hands wrapped around his neck as I kissed him back, just as passionately.

"I love you, Carly."

Those words, whispered in my ear... sweet but deadly. I never would return the same words.

"You fucked Sam."

The moment has ended, despite the fact we're still fucking one another. I'm panting, trying to catch my breath. His excitement drops and he can't even look at me in the eye. I knew he went and slept with Sam, behind my back.

I wasn't a stupid girl, despite what he may think.

"It was a one time thing, no big deal."

He pounded into me, harder and harder and faster so I was unable to think straight. Maybe he hoped I would forget what my best friend told me - and showed me.

I gasped as the fucking grew more and more intense. The sweat from Spencer's forehead dripped onto my face.

"She and I fucked each other. More than once."

Spencer doesn't stop but leans down and kisses my neck causing me to moan and buck my hips into his, quickly. He won't be satisfied until we both orgasm.

"You and Sam?"

"Sam and I. But it's no big deal, right?"

My hands slid down and up his back, until he bites my collar-bone completely and my nails dig into the bare skin of his back, screaming in pure ecstasy.

"Does she know?"

"Know what?"

Spencer grabs my face and looks me straight in the eye this time, and as we keep fucking one another, he growls a manly growl like he owns me. Perhaps he does own me. He's my older brother after all. I'm younger than him... the forbidden love makes it all the more enticing.

"That we fuck."

I shake my head 'no' and he's still panting. I'm panting with him. Our lips connect in a kiss of fiery passion. He breaks the kiss and strokes my breasts, causing me to moan and shiver with pleasure.

"Good."

We're both close to an orgasm... My legs tremble as I slowly let go of everything that's holding me back and Spencer grips my hips ready to almost explode. He cums inside me, and I cum over his cock. It's something we'd been doing ever since the first time we decided to fuck - it was just for fun, back then.

Now it's become a little more than serious.


	2. Spam

_**A/N: Thanks people for reading and reviewing. And thanks to those who have suggested things too. I'll try my best to include them all. Keep 'em coming. Don't say I didn't warn you of the disturbing-ness of these stories... Enjoy. **_

* * *

**RATED 'M' FOR MANY REASONS **

_Spam - Spencer and Sam_

It happened about three and a half months ago, it was summer break but Carly had mysteriously disappeared to Yakima for a visit with Grand-Daddy Shay. Sam wasn't about to let a little thing like Carly's absence destroy her perfectly lined-up lazy days. There wasn't really anything to do around the apartment, and since I had no work for... well I didn't have any work... I decided to join the blonde girl in her vacation.

The girl had been draped over my couch all morning and demanded me for some food. When she wasn't hungry, she would command me to fetch some wahoo punch or root-beer.

"Spencer," she whines, yet again. "I'm starving. What's a girl have to do to get some food around here?"

"Sam," I say, through my teeth. "You have eaten the fridge inventory. There's nothing left."

"Ohh!"

Sam was clearly disappointed. She clicked her tongue until I came and sat down next to where her legs were. They weren't long legs but she'd gotten a little sun on them. My eyes trailed up them, past some old torn shorts that she happened to be wearing and a white tank top which tried to cover the perky breasts beneath which were clearly not supported by a bra.

I felt my throat dry up quickly and I must have given something away, as the blonde girl sat up and stared at me.

"What?" Sam demanded to know.

"No-nothing!" I spit out quickly. "I need something to drink."

"I ain't your slave."

I can't help but jump off the couch as fast as I could to save any embarrassment for the both of us. I laugh a bit and ruffle her hair, ignoring her indignant cry as I go past and into the kitchen once more. It really felt like I was living in my kitchen more than any other room of the apartment.

She never liked people touching her head, or hair. I don't know why though.

"Spencer! Spencer! Spencer! Spencer!"

"What? What? What? What?"

Sometimes we play childish games just like that, especially when Carly's not around. I turn my back to Sam and face the fridge, shutting my eyes and trying to think of other things. Non-sexual related things.

I start having this weird internal conversation with myself, and it turned out worse because I thought about her and the things we would do to each other a lot more.

Including taking that young girl into my bedroom and fucking her...

God! Spencer! That's your sister's best friend. Your _little _sister's best friend! What the fuck are you thinking?

You're right... you're so right. But it's Sam we're talking about here. She's woman enough, ahh shit, to handle it. Sam's a woman now and I'm sure she has a desire to do exactly what I wanna do to her right now. Ohh man!

You're losing it, dude. You're actually losing it. And for what? An under-aged girl with boobs?

Boobs...

Focus, Spence! Now's not the time for that! What would Carly say if she saw you acting so immature right now?

...boobs...

I give up.

"Spencer," a voice says from behind me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm uhh..." I start to say whilst turning around to face her.

Sam's close behind me, so when I turn around, my now hardened bulge presses into her slightly. She jumps back a little with a yelp. The moment turns into an awkward one as we stand and stare at one another from opposite sides of the kitchen.

Her breasts move as she breathes in and out quicker than normal - probably because of shock. My eyes don't leave them.

"I swear to God, I will punch your throat if you don't stop staring at my boobs," she says, immediately folding her arms.

I stop staring and turn to look at the sink, silently kicking myself for being so damned turned-on by everything she did, was doing to me... it was like a psychological trauma that was torturing me here! She stood there, just _begging _for some sexual interaction.

Perhaps she wasn't a lesbian like I primarily suspected.

"Sam," I whisper, starting to step over to her. "Don't freak out. But I want to fuck you."

"Really?" Sam replied, in a similar tone of voice.

"May I...?"

Here I was, practically begging her to sleep with me, which I already knew wasn't going to happen... then again Sam was known for breaking the rules every now and then... more often than not, actually, according to Freddie and Carly.

She nodded.

What the fuck? Sam was actually giving her consent for me and her to have sex? I must have been in a dream or something.

I did what any manly man would do in a situation like this... I fainted. To the floor. I know, it's so lame. But that's what happened. I don't remember much else until I woke up, in my own bed with Sam sitting right there beside me.

"You fainted," she says, blankly.

"Everything blacked out suddenly," I explain, softly. "Your fingers feel so nice."

She was sitting right there beside me, stroking my cock gently with her magical fingers. I wonder how long she'd been keeping that up for? It felt great, not gonna lie.

"So you wanna fuck me, or what?" Sam finally asks.

"All in good time, my dear. All in good time."

* * *

Three and a half months later... we're experts. Or should I say _sexperts_? Haha, sorry. Bad joke.

Sam comes into my room, wearing nothing but a towel. I stand up from the chair and quickly unbuckle my troublesome belt and drop my jeans quickly. I notice my little sister walking into the kitchen and give a sheepish sort of smile before closing my bedroom door.

Carly knows about us already - she guessed it.

Sam and I are not dating... we're probably friends. Then again, who knows what goes on in that little Puckett's brain?

Before I can even make a move over to my bed, Sam has pounced onto me like a cat, clawing carpet, violently. I let out a yelp of pain but it soon passes when my underwear is removed and I'm sliding inside her wet opening.

"Naughty girl," I chuckle. "That's cheating."

"Well, mama does like to cheat a little every now and then," she replies, purring.

As we fuck against my bedroom door, it shakes.

Sam squeals and I groan, and very soon we're both moaning and panting as my cock pounds deeper into her. I find my mind wandering to more dirty places as her nails dig into my chest.

I wince. And try not to scream. Her nails are fucking sharp, man!

"Mmmm, Spence..." she moans, softly.

"Sam," I moan with her and slowly massage her breasts. "Retract those claws, kitty."

The moment of pleasure was short-lived as we came almost simultaneously. Fortunately Carly had enough manners to wait until we had finished out session before knocking on the door, violently.

I don't even bother putting pants on and open the door quickly.

"What is it, Carly?" I say. "We're finishing off."

"The next time you fuck Sam," she says. "Please do it at her place! I don't wanna hear _those _noises ever again!"

I can't help but smirk at this. Wasn't it just last night that we were doing pretty much the exact same thing? Carly blushes before pushing me inside my own bedroom and slams the door shut. Sam laughs and throws herself onto my bed carelessly.

"Do you and Carly sleep together?"

"Wha- where did you get _that _idea?" I say, covering up the truth. "That wouldn't be appropriate. She's my _sister_!"

"Yeah," replies Sam. "But you can see how some could consider that to be... very hot."

I found myself starting to nod my head in agreement but then immediately change it to a vigorous shake instead. As in 'noooo, fucking Carly would be totally wrong on so many levels'. Again, massive lie here. She looks at me, like she's suspicious. But I shrug and change the subject.

Sam has taught me well.


End file.
